


A Time to Talk

by Ryanidious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Feast fix-it, Friendship Fix-It, gals go back to being pals, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanidious/pseuds/Ryanidious
Summary: A certain video gets Marinette thinking about her friend Alya and whether her actions can be corrected before their friendship drifts apart.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 78





	A Time to Talk

One weekend evening, Marinette watched Alya’s video on her discoveries about the miraculous guardians. “Ugh, why did she put this out even though I tried to warn her?” She said, pondering before deciding to talk to her as Ladybug. 

“Hmm, should she be Rena for this talk or just Alya?” she considered her options before deciding on the former. Quickly she transformed and went to Fu’s new place. After arriving and engaging in small talk about the move, he asked for what she came for.

“Master Fu, I think I need the fox for a bit.” She said.

“What for, is there an akuma or something like that?” He questioned, not having heard anything untoward that night.

“No, I need to talk with Alya, and I think it would be best as Rena.” She replied.

“Very well,” he replied, trusting his new trainee. 

* * *

She went to Alya’s place and tapped her window.

Alya quickly scurried to respond. “Ladybug? What’s going on, is there something that requires my help? Do you need Rena to help defeat an akuma?” She excitedly asked.

“No, but we need to talk, and I felt it best we do this as Heroes” Ladybug replied, before presenting the miraculous. 

Alya thanked her for it while being confused on what they could possibly talk about that would make this the best option. “What are we talking about that needs me being Rena?” she asked.

“I’ll explain in a more private location” Ladybug answered. They headed for a random rooftop in the city. 

* * *

Once they landed, Rena asked, “So what is it you want to talk to me about?”

“It’s about the video you posted a few days ago on the Ladyblog.” 

“Oh, what’s the issue with that? You wouldn’t be talking to me if there wasn’t one.” she perceptively asked the other hero. 

Ladybug stood up straight before beginning ”So, you researched this info and I’m not even sure how you got some of that info. However, you published it immediately, without even considering how easily it could fall into the wrong hands. Especially Hawkmoth, whoever he is, or anyone who wishes can now see and exploit this info.” Ladybug said steeling herself before dropping the main bombshell “Because of this, I am not completely sure I can trust you as Rena Rouge anymore”

“WHAT?!” Rena screamed, stepping back and clutching her miraculous, before asking “Why would that be related?” 

“Because if I can’t trust you to be careful with Miraculous related info, how can I trust you with one of them.” She said, pointing at the Miraculous around Alya’s neck which the other girl clutched even tighter.

"B-B-But I am trustworthy," she sputtered “I didn't think you were so sensitive to the little things, Ladybug," Rena spat 

“Relax, I’m not going to take it right now. It’s just that info about the Miraculous and the guardians who once watched over them could fall into the wrong hands easily, such as Hawkmoth or anyone else who wants to abuse their powers.” Ladybug advised.

Rena suddenly remembered. ”Oh Man! My friend Marinette tried to warn me about this exact thing, but I refused to listen to her warning!" She sulked, finally understanding what the other girl was going on about.

"It's okay, that's what friends do. They remind you when they think you've gone too far out of love and concern for you." Ladybug expressed back.

"I thought she was simply jealous cause Lila likes the same boy as her. Guess I don't know her as well as I thought." She sobbed.

Rena thought for a moment before asking." So, what do you want me to do in case I come up with another wild theory that may be too close to the truth?"

"I just ask that you contact me to check things over before you publish anything related to the miraculous that isn’t already widely known by the general public” The spotted heroine responded.

“And how would I go about contacting you while keeping it on the down low?” Rena asked, confused.

“Hmmmm. I’m not too technically inclined, but would a private website forum which only You, Me, and Chat have access to be feasible and secure on a technical level work?” Ladybug asked.

“I think so. But I’m not sure I know how to do that. And asking how without saying what I’m using it for might sound suspicious. But I think I can pull it off with a bit of help.” Rena replied

“I think the only person with the ability to help we can trust is Max, so I’ll swing by him after returning the fox, to ask him to help you as Alya with our little project.” Ladybug said.

"Sounds good LB, Is there anything else you want to talk to me about before we end this conversation?" Rena responded.

"Um, yeah I wanted to talk about the veracity of the source of some of the info on your blog, particularly claims made by one Lila Rossi. Especially her claim to be my best friend, among others." Ladybug replied 

"So she claimed to be your friend, a lot of people make big unsubstantiated claims. Big deal." Rena blew it off.

"The Big Deal is that you keep treating those claims as true without even attempting to verify them as true or not." Ladybug bristled with irritation at that thought.

"What?! No! As a good reporter, I always check the sources of my Info." Rena bristled back, her tail and ears standing straight up like an angry cat.

" You say those words, but you haven't been living by them."

* * *

Once the 2 got back to Alya's house and Rena transformed back into Alya. " Thank you for the talk tonight. As much as it hurts to admit I was wrong, I think I really needed this course correction before I potentially ruined my friendship with Marinette, my reputation as a reliable source and put countless people in danger." She thanked before starting to wail quietly "Why am I so stubborn and refuse to listen to reason when everyone else can see that the path I walk is wrong.”

"It's okay, we all make mistakes sometimes, it's how we respond to those mistakes that defines us." Ladybug reassured before swinging off to Max's place to get the contact forum set up, then heading straight home. Upon arriving she detransformed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was a busy one, where she didn't get a chance to see Alya at all. When Marinette walked into class at the start of the next week, a good 10 minutes early for once, she found Alya waiting at their desk watching as she walked to the desk, and sat down.

As she looked at her friend, she noticed the other girl hadn't gotten much sleep and was eagerly waiting. " Hey, how was your weekend?" Marinette innocently asked.

"Well I had quite the interesting thing that had me questioning everything I had done really for the past few months and even some things since i started going to this school.

"Well uhh, you sound like you have a LOT of things going through your head, talking about some of them." Mari asked hesitantly 

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the guardians video or Lila, guess I haven't been a very good friend to you, have I." Alya heartily apologized. 

"I forgive you for all of this.”

"I thought you were simply jealous cause Lila likes the same boy as you. Guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did" Alya laughed bitterly.

"So, I looked up some of lila's claims and figured out she is mostly just hot air. Something that was further confirmed when I confronted her on Sunday and she sputtered something about 'people want to keep my apparent influence to a minimum.' To which I responded, "Well, without proof I can't be sure any of this happened or that you aren't making this stuff up." 

"Haha yeah, her lies rely on people having not enough common sense to look them up," Mari laughed as the 2 girls turned around and locked eyes with the fuming Italian and giggling at her glare. Turning back the 2 girls continued discussing various mistakes both had done. Both excited and apologetic about things they continued chatting between them without realizing everyone in the room was now looking at them till the teacher eventually grew tired of waiting.

* * *

"One thing i aught to do at some point is apologize to all of the girl squad especially you and Julika, for stressing everyone out back at our little photo shoot that ultimately caused reflectdoll..."Alya began before being interrupted. 

"Ahem. Girls if you are finished in your discussion, we are already 5 minutes after when lessons were supposed to begin. Please turn to page 142 of your french literature textbook so we may begin" Bustier said impatiently as the 2 girls sheepishly got their classwork ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: The bulk of this story was written before any of the episodes that aired after feast had come out.
> 
> I like when characters actually talk out their problems instead of assuming the person know and is willingly ignoring them.
> 
> And a Huge thanks to both @ChaoticNeutral and @JED1 for betaing this story at various stages. #####


End file.
